Ultraman Wiki:ParentPage
TV Series ---- Films ---- }} |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Notable Characters:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Similar Films:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Availability:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |colspan="2"| Content Information |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Rating:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Content Labels:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Violence:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Language:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Sexual Themes and Nudity:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Drugs and Alcohol:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Crude Humor or Comic Mischief:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |} Video Games ---- }} |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Similar Games:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Genre(s):' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Playthrough Length:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Difficulty:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Security Concerns:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |colspan="2"| Multiplayer Information |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Online Multiplayer:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Local Multiplayer:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Voice Chat:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Connectivity Structure:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Age of Community:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Community Attitude:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |colspan="2"| Gameplay Information |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'ESRB Rating(s):' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'PEGI Rating(s):' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'ACB Rating(s):' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Content Labels:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |colspan="2"| Content Information |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Violence:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Language:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Sexual Themes and Nudity:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Drugs and Alcohol:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Crude Humor or Comic Mischief:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |colspan="2"| Cost Information |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Subscription:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'In-game Purchases:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Gambling Elements:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |} Manga ---- }} - } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Length:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Description:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Similar Literature:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Genre(s):' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Availability:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |colspan="2"| Content Information |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Content Labels:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Violence:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Language:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Sexual Themes and Nudity:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Drugs and Alcohol:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |- |style="padding:5px; width:30%"|'Crude Humor or Comic Mischief:' |style="padding:5px; width:70%"| } |} FAQ 'Q: "Why is Ultra Q the first Ultra Series when it has no Ultraman?"' A: 'Q:' A: 'Q: "What's with the blinking Christmas lights on their chests?" ' A: Those lights are Color Timers, they act as an Ultra's energy gauge and warns them of when their energy is running low. Depending on the series, it acts as a time limit to how long an Ultra can fight on Earth (Usually 3-5 minutes), or as a stamina gauge which blinks when they take too much damage or use too much energy. If the blinking stops, one of two things can happen, the Ultra retreats back into their human host before their energy dries up or if it stops completely, they die. While the time limit may seem ridiculous to western audiences, it is a weakness which keeps the main hero from being too powerful and adds extra danger to the show by having the possibility the hero could lose against their foes. Plus, from a pseudo-scientific standpoint, it makes sense that an extraterrestrial lifeform would be unable to survive in Earth's environment for very long. 'Q:"Are Fire Man, Mirror Man, Aizenborg and Jumborg Ace Ultramen?"' A: No, those shows are separate from Ultraman but utilize a similar show formula and are made by the same company.